


walking at night

by likeamiracle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, bc all i ever write is fluff, just a rlly quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamiracle/pseuds/likeamiracle
Summary: asking someone out shouldn't be so hard, right? park chanyeol really hopes so.(college au x fluff)





	walking at night

_walking at night_

 

Chanyeol hates his Cinematic History through the 20th Century night class. It’s three hours long. He always feels like he’s falling asleep, the room is always too cold, and the professor always lets them out late because he gets caught up in the discussions. The only silver lining to this awful class was Chanyeol’s seatmate and literal savior, Do Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo was a friend he met during freshman year through his roommate, Baekhyun. The guy was quiet, dressed in black, and the cutest thing Chanyeol’s ever laid his eyes on then. To this day, Kyungsoo is still quiet, dressed in black, and the cutest thing on the planet except Chanyeol’s learned not to ever say that in front of him unless he wanted to die. They only ever interacted a number of times over the last two years till this class. 

 

Now they share every Monday night together. Chanyeol will willingly sit through all the boring movies and listen to his pretentious classmates’ commentaries if it meant he could share the snacks Kyungsoo brought with him, watch Kyungsoo’s expressions light up during the movies, and listen to Kyungsoo’s comments. Okay maybe his crush was going a little too far.

 

It’s Monday night again and they’re watching Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Chanyeol’s munching on the chips Kyungsoo brought and barely paying attention. He shivers a little, trying to wrap his jacket tighter around him.

 

“Here.” A thick blanket is shoved to his lap with surprising care. The giant can only stare at the blanket then the owner of said blanket whose attention is already back on the movie. 

 

_Didn’t this happen already last week?_ Chanyeol doesn’t realize he’s been staring for a whole minute already till Kyungsoo turns to him again and flashes a soft smile. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I just thought of something.” 

 

Kyungsoo nods and pats Chanyeol’s arm twice before turning back to the movie. The rest of the class passes without much else occurring. Kyungsoo hums along during the “Moon River” scene and Chanyeol thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s heard. Soon enough, the movie ends and there’s a short discussion before the professor dismisses them all. 

 

“Thank you for the blanket.” Chanyeol tries to clumsily fold the fabric and hand it back. Kyungsoo laughs and folds it again much more neatly.

 

“No problem. You’re always looking cold during class so I figured I could bring it.” 

 

“Well um thank you again. For the chips too. I’ll bring some next week to even the score.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Okay sure.”

 

They both get up and head out of the classroom. This is another Monday night “tradition” that Chanyeol looks forward to: walking with Kyungsoo back to the dorms. It’s highly not romantic considering it’s a short 13-minute walk usually filled with small talk and discussions about their mutual friends. However, their campus does look pretty and Chanyeol’s crush-riddled heart is all too happy for any minute spent with Kyungsoo. 

 

They’re halfway through their route and Chanyeol is in the middle of explaining about a paper he’s doing for another class when Kyungsoo abruptly pauses.

 

“Chanyeol.” 

 

Chanyeol turns around to face Kyungsoo. They’re under the lamplight and Chanyeol really doesn’t want to be a weeb but this oddly feels like one of those confession scenes from the animes he watches. Kyungsoo looks oddly serious but the light makes his features still look handsome and soft. Soft and handsome. Lord, Chanyeol needs to see someone about these affections.

 

“Chanyeol, when are you going to ask me out?”

 

—-

“So, you disturbed me in my sleep to tell me about your Kyungsoo dream? At least tell me something new.” 

 

Chanyeol huffs and hits his roommate’s arm. “Shut up, Baekhyun. I can see your phone. You were totally playing PUBG mobile.” 

 

“You know, maybe it’s a sign. You really should ask him out.”

 

“But why?”

 

“But why not? He obviously likes you.”

 

“No he doesn’t.”

 

“Yes, he does.”

 

“No, he doesn’t.”

 

“Yes, he does. Jongin even agrees.” Baekhyun shoves his phone in front of his roommate’s face.

 

**baekhyun**

quick question

you think kyungsoo likes chanyeol?

 

**jongin**

obviously

is chanyeol hyung freaking out again

 

“Okay but that’s your thoughts. Thoughts can be wrong, Baek.” 

 

“Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun leans over to scoop Chanyeol’s face in his hands. “He brings you food and blankets during class. He listens to your comments. He walks back with you all the time.”

 

“That’s just stuff a friend would do.” 

 

“Well, does a friend look at you like he does when he watches those movies of his?” 

 

Chanyeol merely stays silent at this, disbelief all over his face.

 

“Ugh. Okay, fine. Keep pining forever.” 

 

“Nooo. Please help me.” Chanyeol bounds over to Baekhyun’s bed and nearly crushes his roommate with his weight.

 

“Oof. Okay. Honestly, Chanyeol, just ask him out. Dreams are signs you know.” Baekhyun pats him gently on the head. 

 

—-

 

The next Monday rolls around too fast for Chanyeol’s liking. He is a ball of nerves when he finds his usual seat in the class. Kyungsoo’s already there in the seat beside his, focus on his laptop screen.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” 

 

The younger looks up and blinks at him. “Oh hi. You look nice.”

 

Chanyeol preens a little at that. He had begged Sehun to help him dress earlier. 

 

(“This isn’t even for a date. Hyung, what the hell?”

“It’s just as important, Sehunnie.”)

 

“Thanks. I made some tteokbokki by the way.” Chanyeol puts the tupperware in front of a surprised Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh, I brought some takoyaki already.” Kyungsoo takes out the plastic from his bag and lays it beside the tteokbokki.

 

“Oh. Ah. Do you not want any then?” Chanyeol makes to grab his container back but the younger grabs his wrist to stop him.

 

“No, don’t be silly. Let’s just share it like we always do.” Kyungsoo smiles that heart-shaped smile and Chanyeol feels like lying down for several minutes to recover but all he can do for now is shakily smile back and sit beside Kyungsoo.

 

The class passes by like it always does. The professor puts on the movie. Chanyeol spaces out in the middle of it, his brain buzzing with nervousness. 

 

“Well, okay, class. Don’t forget to start on your end of term paper with an in-depth analysis of one of the movies we watched this semester. Dismissed.”

 

Kyungsoo must really like the movie they just watched because he keeps talking about it from the moment they exit the classroom. Chanyeol could only nod along and try not to fidget so much with his hands.

 

“Oh, look Yeol. The cherry blossoms….” Chanyeol looks up to where Kyungsoo’s pointing to see that the cherry blossom trees in their campus have started blooming.

 

“So pretty.” Kyungsoo takes out his phone to take a picture and Chanyeol watches him till the younger tugs on his arm.

 

“Give me your phone and go pose by the trees.” 

 

Chanyeol complies and Kyungsoo takes a couple of photos quickly. The younger reviews the photos and Chanyeol remains in the same spot. He realizes that this is the same spot from his dream, with the streetlight casting everything in a soft glow.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I asked if you like the photos.” The older startles as he realizes Kyungsoo’s standing in front of him and handing his phone back.

 

“Oh. Oh, yeah.” Chanyeol scrolls through the few photos. They were actually pretty great and Chanyeol thinks of posting one of them on his Instagram. 

 

“You actually made me look all nice.”

 

“Not that hard honestly when you already look nice.” Chanyeol feels his face getting warm at Kyungsoo’s casual compliment. He looks up and feels his face get redder when he realizes how near Kyungsoo’s face is to his, the younger having leaned in to look at Chanyeol’s phone as well earlier.

 

“Um, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Chanyeol.” The two stare at each other for a few seconds. Chanyeol gathers all the courage he has.

 

“Do you wanna go out with me?”

 

“Want to get dinner some day?”

 

The pair look at each other with wide eyes before they dissolve to laughter. 

 

“Kyungsooooo.” Chanyeol grabs the younger’s hands and marvels for a second how warm they are and how they fit so nicely with his. “Are you serious?”

 

“Of course.” Kyungsoo looks so serious for a happy occasion that it makes Chanyeol giggle again. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes! I’ve had the biggest crush on you since freshman year. I decided to pull out the stops today and finally ask you.”

 

“So that’s why you’re not in your usual hoodie.”

 

“Sehun said it doesn’t look good on me.”

 

“Sehun’s wrong. You look comfy so it’s cute.” Chanyeol feels utterly charmed right now.

 

“Were you planning to ask me out too?”

 

“Why do you think I brought you food and blankets for the past few weeks?”

 

“Oh my god you were actually wooing me?!”

“I guess….” Kyungsoo looks away and Chanyeol gleefully notices the younger’s cheeks and ears are turning red.

 

“Soo, that’s so romantic. Better than any movie we’ve watched so far.” Kyungsoo scoffs at Chanyeol’s dramatics. They both turn silent but it’s a good silence.

 

“So, does Friday 7 PM sound good for you?” Chanyeol asks hopefully, smiling so widely his cheeks are starting to hurt.

 

Kyungsoo has the audacity to look like he’s thinking it over then shrugs. “Sure. But tonight, 10 PM sounds much nicer.”

 

Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol’s hand and pulls him to who knows where. Chanyeol is all too happy to follow. 

 

—-

 

“I don’t get how you can’t remember any of the movies we’ve watched this semester enough to write a paper on it. We watched at least twelve.”

 

“I was busy.”

 

“Busy doing what?”

 

“Looking at you.”

 

“……”

 

“Kyungsoo, you okay?”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ i probs should be writing this other fic for a fest but this drabble just happened in my head while i was watching iu's persona series (go check it out). also, i made a twitter to interact more and just tweet out au ideas maybe. so come say hi at: @chinguline12
> 
> hope you have a gr8 day and don't forget to stream ssfw on the 25th!


End file.
